A Tale Untold
by queenofthescorpioraces
Summary: Thalia leaves the hunters and returns to camp but will she regret her desicion?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic so sorry if there out of character a bit please comment and review but only if u like it.**

**Thanks :P**

"Fine I'll quit if that's what you want!" I screamed as I stormed out of artemis's tent, artemis following quickly behind me.

"Thalia! Thalia! … THALIA GRACE get back here RIGHT now!" Artemis ordered, I spun round, the air crackling with electricity around me.

" DON'T YOU EVER USE MY MOTHERS NAME." I warned, Artemis glared at me but I held my ground, she sighed then turned and left.

I clicked my tongue and titanium came cantering into the clearing his cherry bay coat shining in the dying light, I leaped onto his back and cantered of into the woods, I was kind of hoping that this was the way to camp or else I would be stuffed.

It was around 1 am when I found the hill, my pine tree was gently swaying in the October wind. I noticed a tallish figure stood under it. As I got closer I saw that they had messed up black hair and had looked like they had just fallen out of bed. His eyes were as dark as the night sky itself and he had a soul penetrating glare, I gave a death glare straight back.

It wasn't until I had slid of off Titanium's back that I realised it was Nico Di'angelo.

"ahh shit Nico, your older than me now." I realised as I stopped glaring at him, he smirked,

"I thought the usual greeting is _hey my fave cousin and awesome prince of darkness."_ I hit him but couldn't help laughing.

"shut up princey." I started walking down the hill towards camp. Titanium was freaking out behind me at nico and ended up trying to kick his face in.

"So Thals, why you here?" Nico asked I hesitated before answering.

"I…I kind of quit." I said not answering the whole question or telling the whole story, he just nodded slowly, not asking me why.

The camp was completely different there where new cabins for minor gods more temples new training areas, the pavilion was bigger but you could still spot the huge white zeus cabin standing tall. I hated that place it was cold eerie and bland but as It seemed I was staying here I was going to do a re-dec I think, make it more me. I said night to nico and wandered of to my cabin. It wasn't until I had reached the huge oak doors that I realised I had no belongings whatsoever. I quickly decided to dah over to the Athena cabin.

I crept slowly inside trying not to wake anyone and walked over to annabeths bunk.

I tapped her shoulder lightly and she pounced awake un-sheathing her dagger as she did.

"Sheesh Annabeth it's only me, I haven't got anything can I borrow some pj's?" I asked she sighed in relief then she gave me a huge hug, jumping out of bed.

"Course. I can't believe you're here are the rest of the hunters here?"

"Well no not exactly I um well I kind of quit… but we'll talk about this tomorrow, now pj's."

She didn't move, just sat there with her mouth wide open I hit her and she jumped up and came running back with a black strappy top and ¾ length pj bottoms that had grenades on them. I thanked her then quickly dashed out before she could ask any more questions.

Zeus's cabin was dull I would prefer to hear Apollo rambling on about how he is so totally awesome and believe me that is not something you want to listen to. The alcove where I usually slept every time I visited was still filled with the pictures I had stuck up but many of them had fallen down. I unstuck them and stacked them into a pile I took the sleeping bag out and shook it clean then went over to one of the bunk.


	2. The accidents of archery

I woke up in the morning a cold sweat dripping of me, the sun was seeping through the cremello curtains. I slid out of my bunk and went for a shower then pulled on my skinny jeans and tank top before grabbing Aegis and sprinting out of the door.

I was just about to get to the pavilion when I heard a cough from behind me. I turned begging it wasn't Clarisse or someone like that. I turned to see a sandy hair green eyed teenager.

"luke!" I ran up and gave him a massive hug. "I have missed you so much, wheres Annabeth?" he hugged me back.

"I've missed you to you've been gone for so long Thalia, umm I think Annabeths either aready at the pavilion or still in her cabin. Where are the rest of the hunters then?" I frowned and stepped back starting to walk to the pavilion.

"Oh I decided to quit for a while … you know it's a lot of responsibility and pressure." I lied taking my seat at the empty Zeus table. He looked down.

"Ohh okay whatever." He walked of to his table and I ate my cheerio's. I saw Nico head to his table followed by Annabeth, she didn't see me though and I thought I would go see her later instead. Chiron stood up once everyone had given and offering to the gods next to him stood a teenager 17 I guessed who had bright sky blue eyes and dirty blonde hair he looked a lot like luke but without a scar and his hair was slightly curlier. Shit I knew who that was it was Apollo, great just what I wanted right now.

"Today Apollo will be taking Archery lessons as he …" chiron was interrupted as Apollo stepped forward .

"As I think that none of you are as good as me sorry but that the truth." He said in his cocky voice. I didn't think anyone could smile as much as he did. It was annoying.

"As I was saying because he thinks you could all use some tips so make sure to take archery today and don't forget tonight is capture the flag the teams are as follow:

Red team are Hermes Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Poseidon Against the blue team who are Aphrodite, Hades, Athena, and Zeus as Thalia has now come back to camp. Unfortunately the other cabins have decided not to take part this evening." Great now everyone was pointing fingers and staring at me. I got up and left heading towards the climbing wall instead, Archery could wait for later.

The climbing wall was hard since I was now not as strong as I used to be when I was in the hunters and neither was my concentration my mind kept drifting over the last few days which resulted in my clothes getting rather burned. I decided to go to archery as I saw Annabeth walking over. I ran over and jumped on her, I accidentally toppled her over and we ended up in a fit of laughter .

"OMG! Thalia I have missed you so much." She squealed in my face. We both jumped up and she gave me a huge hug.

"I've missed you to Annabeth. Are you going to archery." I asked as we started walking.

"oh yeah and plus I want some new tips… I still end up shooting people instead of the targets which I suppose is good if they were an enemy .. but .. no that wouldn't work anyway. Yes I am going to archery." I laughed then nodded.

"cool, I'll tag along if that's alright." She nodded and we ran of to the archery field.

I was annoyed because as well as not being as strong my aim wasn't as good either although I did hit the target every time unlike Annabeth who accidentally shot Apollo in the leg, which I found quite funny; Annabeth was jumping around going I'm so so sorry while Apollo just looked down said a quite ow then pulled it out and threw it at the target.

"Annabeth, you see these rings or circles of colour the closer you hit them to the middle the more points you get, the more you shoot people in the leg the more likely you are gonna find yourself in deep dodo shit." I laughed as he did over dramatic hand movements and spoke to her like a three year old. Her face was so red it was hilarious. She loosed another arrow and this time hitting the actual target, Apollo praised her like a dog calling her a good girl.

"hey Apollo if you keep talking to me like that I may accidentally miss the target again" she threatened unlike the other gods she didn't call him lord mainly because it felt weird calling a 17 year old look-a-like lord and because he didn't care; Apollo was laid back therefore he didn't usually care what people called him and was unlikely to incinerate one of his friends because of a very hollow threat.

"Yeah, yeah now calm down baby Annie we don't want you to have a tantrum" he said pulling a face, she smirked then stuck her tongue out. I practiced a few more times but still didn't get any closer to the bulls eye.

"Urghhh that's it I give up" I stated throwing my bow on the ground and glaring at the targets.

"ahh come on Thals you were getting the hang of it" Apollo insisted, pulling the arrows out of the target.

"yeah that's because I lost the hang of it after quitting the hunters … no… I umm … I mean I just lost my skill alright." I hissed, I got up and smashed my bow under my foot, then stormed of heading towards my cabin. I don't know why I smashed my bow I wasn't angry about not being able to shoot properly, I was angry because I had let it slip to both Annie and Apollo that I had quit the hunt and Annabeth would want to know everything. I shoved my cabin door open and sighed the place was still as dreary as ever, I was determined that someday soon I was gonna redecorate whether bloody Zeus likes it or not. I jumped on my bed and grabbed my book I couldn't be bothered to do much else my muscles were still hurting from the climbing wall.

I had just got to chapter two in the scorpio races when I heard a quick knock at the door.

"what?" I yelled not bothering to get up, the door swung open showing Apollo leaning against the door frame. I glared at him, then went back to reading my book.

"hey thals do you wanna come with me and annie to set the sun." he asked walking inside. I shook my head not looking up.

"Wow Thals, this place is dull you need to spark it up a bit." I rolled my eyes and stuck my book on the table next to me.

"No, Apollo I don't want to set the sun. So please leave my dull drab cabin please."

"oh no sparky, you are coming to set the sun." he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. I could see the Maserati parked at the top of the hill, Annabeth was stood next to it although there were only two seats. Where was I gonna sit?


End file.
